This invention relates to an adjustable pedal assembly. In particular, this invention relates to a brake pedal which articulates to move the pedal forward and aft.
Automobiles are now equipped with inflatable restraint systems or air bag mounted in the steering wheel.
Drivers who have short legs must move the seat forward in order to properly depress the brake pedal. This requirement will position the driver""s torso very close to the steering and the air bag.
Air bags require a minimum distance between the driver and the steering wheel in order to be effective. If the driver is too close to the steering wheel when the air bag inflates, the driver could be injured from the inflation or the driver may prevent the air bag from properly inflating.
Several adjustable control pedal assemblies have been proposed, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,697,260; 5,855,143; and 4,497,399. Each of these assemblies use a driving worm gear to rotate the pedal. If the driving worm gear directly engages the pedal, then the gear ratio required makes the gears relatively large and heavy. If the driving worm gear does not directly drive the pedal, then complex linkages are utilized.
It is desirable to provide a simple mechanism which will rotate a pedal to allow adjustment thereof.
The disadvantages of the prior art may be overcome by providing an adjustable pedal which articulates to move the pedal fore and aft in order for all drivers to properly depress the pedal.
It is desirable to provide a pedal assembly which has a mounting bracket for mounting the pedal assembly on a vehicle. A link is pivotally connected to the mounting bracket for movement about a first pivot axis. The link is operably connectable to a braking system or control system of the vehicle. A pivot connection mechanism pivotally connects an arm of the pedal to the link for movement about a second pivot axis which is spaced from the first pivot axis. The pivot connection mechanism has a drive operably connected to the arm for effecting articulating movement of the brake pedal relative to the mounting bracket about the second pivot axis. The pivot connection mechanism has a taumel gear connection between the arm and the link providing continuous engagement therebetween. The pivot connection mechanism is enclosed to protect against dirt and debris. Once articulated, the pivot connection mechanism locks the arm relative to the mounting bracket for pivotal movement about the first pivot axis.